In traditional storage and memory, the concepts of time based virtualization and address based virtualization have largely been separated. Typical storage and memory systems are accessed by address. When client applications wish to track time dependency, they may track a history of changes themselves, on top of the address based access.
Even if a storage or memory system may store data in a log, the systems still use the log to provide address based access. Client applications have little or no access to the underlying log of the storage or memory system, and still track a history of changes themselves using the provided address based access.